1st Regiment of Uthred Kar
The 1st Regiment of Uthred Kar was founded in 787.M41 and is feared for their close combat skills. They have fought in different battles all over the galaxy and have for example battled the tyranids hive fleet Behemoth alongside the Ordo Xenos and the Deathwatch in different occasions. History Foundation In 786.M41 the Inquisitor Gerrek Maw from the Ordo Aethernus discovered an unknwon planet and with the agreement of the High Lords of Terra started to colonize this planet. It was finally named Uthred Kar and the 1st Regiment was created out of guardsmen from all over the Milky Way galaxy in 787.M41. The first Legionnaire Master of the Regiment and Lord Gouverneur of the planet became Magus Rex, a man who has already fought alongside various Space Marine Chapters and Regiments of the Astra Militarum. He made the planet an important Forge World for the Imperium and created more Regiments for the Planetary Defence Forces. In the end the 1st Regiment was one of all in all 46 Regiments. Rex achieved this goal only a few years after the beginning of the colonization in 792.M41, because of the great help of the Departmentum Munitorum. First battle against the tyranids In late 795.M41 the hive fleet Behemoth attacked Uthred Kar without any warning and nearly destroyed the whole planet. Only because of the clever strategy of Magus Rex the people of Uthred Kar were able to survive the Invasion. A lot of industrial constructions were destroyed but in the end the united power of the 46 Regiments and a clever strategy defeated the tyranids. Destruction of the chaotic forces In 845.M41 the 1st Regiment left the planet together with the 2nd and the 3rd Regiment of Uthred Kar to fight against an Invasion of Chaos Daemons on a nearby civilized planet. This Mission started a war which lasted at least two years. On the one side there were an army of countless daemonic servants of the dark gods and on the other side there were an army of all in all 39,000 tough imperial guardsmen. The 1st Regiment were leaded by Melturan I. of Uthred Kar who also were the High Commander of all forces of the Astra Militarum in that war. His deputy were the current Company Commander of the 2nd Company Domin Aethernus. Tzeentch´s Storm After the arrival of the imperial forces a mighty Lord of Change appeared and unleashed a storm of Pink Horrors, leaded by a few vicious Heralds of Tzeentch, which consisted of nearly 10,000 Horrors. The imperial guard had big problems facing that magic performing daemons that also split into Blue and after that into Brimstone Horrors. The guardsmen of the 1st Regiment fought in the front line and were supported by the heavy artillery of the 2nd and 3rd Regiment. They killed Pink Horror after Pink Horror and Blue Horror after Blue Horror, but it seemed like the storm of Tzeentch would never stop. The Lord of Change was very happy and thought the plans of his infallible master were going to be completed, but he was wrong. Cause of the sudden support of another Regiment of the Astra Militarum sent by the Departmentum Munitorum, Melturan I. and his troops were able to defeat the first wave of daemons. Out of panic the Lord of Change and some daemonic sorcerers created a daemonic citadel and fled into it to escape the new arrived guardsmen, but the imperial victory didn´t last for long. The Holy Plague After the fail of the Storm of Tzeentch, his arch-enemy Nurgle took action to surpass Tzeentch. He created a new disease called The Holy Plague. It was even more perfect than Nurgle´s Rot cause it didn´t transform the victim in a Plaguebearer but transform him or her in a Beast of Nurgle, which is even more powerful. Nurgle spread the disease among the guardsmen of the invading forces of the Astra Militarum and watch his work grow and become more powerful. After a lot of guardsmen died Nurgle started laughing at Tzeentch, because he had truly surpassed his arch-enemy now and created a new Daemonworld. But suddenly at this moment Khorne´s Daemonkin arrived and started firstly to kill all of the Beasts of Nurgle and then secondly turned on the imperial guard. Nurgle wasn´t amused about that and spread his Holy Plague among the Bloodletters and other lower deamons of Khorne and Beasts of Khorne to show his rival that it isn´t so easy to beat Nurgle. Khorne reacted with rage and ordered his daemonic legions to attack the armies of his enemy. Melturan I. of Uthred Kar used the total confusion to led an attack directly into the citadel, which was built on the portal the daemons used to get in the real space. Only a few companies stayed outside the citadel to create the impression that his guardsmen would still fight outside the citadel against the daemons of Nurgle and Khorne. Fall of Melturan I. of Uthred Kar During the last battle against the daemonic servants of the Warp in the daemonic citadel of Tzeentch´s Daemons, created by mighty Tzeentch Sorcerers, Melturan I., at this time the current leader of the 1st Regiment, fought in the front line against a Daemon Prince of Tzeentch, together with a few elitist Veterans, but underestimate the power of that Warp Entity and died in a cruel warpflame. After the death of their leader the remaining guardsmen reacted with rage to that event and destroyed the last deamons and sent them back into the Warp and finally closed the Portal, so they could finally win the battle after two years of exhausting war. The Company Commander of the 2nd Company Domin Aethernus was promoted to the new Legionnaire Master of the 1st Regiment, because of his excellent performance in battle. Destruction and the new Dead Regiment In 863.M41 the whole Regiment was sent to the Forge World Debrinagrar a few systems away, because the local authorities and regiments were suspected to be heretics by the Inquisitors of the Ordo Aethernus, furthermore two Inquisitors and they Henchmen were sent to the planet investigating however, never returned. After reaching the planet, Legionnaire Master Aethernus realized that the situation was far more complicated then he expected it to be. The Lord Gouverneur Filiao Ban was fully corrupted by chaotic forces and already mutated to an non-human being. His high ranking officers have fallen prey to the same doom. To prevent the regular citizens and guardsmen who have left any kind of sanity from fighting against the chaotic forces the Lord Gouverneur and his most loyal veterans and Tech Priests, that have been sent by the Dark Mechanicum and were responsible for the corruption at all, transformed most of the little population into a kind of chaotic Servitors. These cyborgs used a various line-up of heavy weaponry. Citizens and infantrymen sympathizing with Chaos had become Cultists and Traitor Guardsmen. Shortly after the arrival of the Regiment it were decimated and had to look for shelter inside an old factory. Only a few hours later a massive amount of Servitors, Traitor guardsmen, mutated veterans and other human henchmen of chaos invaded the factory destroying everything which crossed their path. The regiment fought hard for their lives and tried everything to beat the overhelming power of Chaos. Legionnaire Master Aethernus and many of his fighting brothers were then intoxicated by a new biological weapon the Dark Mechanicum has invented, called the Stu´tox Mechanism. They were brought to an underground prison and were then tortured and finally transformed into something new. Filiao Ban has come to the decision that he wanted to keep the enormous fighting will of this impressive Regiment and so assigned Tech Priest Gorj´scha B´zal to create a machine that would transform the surviving infantrymen into worthy soldiers of chaos that would still possess their own will -in contrast to Servitors- however, will be fully indoctrinated with the ideology of Chaos. Result of this assignment was the Dead Regiment, consisting of former loyal imperial guardsmen. Their members will be later known as B´zal´s Sons. Structure ''See the image besides. '' Technical Information To be able to defeat enemies in close combat each Infantry Squad was equipped with bayonets and chainswords. The first new conscripts get to learn was to kill another man with a sword and not how to shoot somebody over a long distance with a lasgun. Special Weapons Squads and Special Weapons Guardsmen usually used a flamethrower or a heavy flamethrower to burn a hole in the enemies lines. Other weaponry like grenade launchers were rarely used. Only the Heavy Weapons Squads and Teams were allowed to use arms like lascannons, heavy boltguns or rocket launchers. Important Characters List of all Legionnaire Masters in chronological order * Magus Rex; 787.M41 - 801.M41 * Egon Beeron; 801.M41 - 819.M41 * Fellon the Optimizer; 819.M41 - 825.M41 * Gerrek Rex; 825.M41 - 833.M41 * Melturan I. of Uthred Kar; 833.M41 - 847.M41 * Domin Aethernus; 847.M41 - 863.M41 Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperial Guard Category:Infantry Regiments Category:Imperium